


Sadist's Game

by Dressed_up_in_gold



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Knife Play, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_up_in_gold/pseuds/Dressed_up_in_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta likes dominating people, and a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadist's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my sinners!
> 
> wow okay so I basically put two weeks of sexual frustration into this fic so if anything seems ooc I apologize because I just really needed to get this sin down and well, I wanted my two faves to have some snarky sex so here we are
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Furuta’s marble chest rose as he inhaled deeply, goosebumps breaking out across his seemingly flawless skin. Pale lips were pulled in a taut line, white teeth gritting down. Nervousness along with excitement pooled in the males gut. Rough ropes, braided with thin wires of quinque metal, wrapped around his long arms, keeping them pulled towards the high ceiling, leaving him with no defense. The cold, gray concrete floor of the warehouse made his knees ache, the familiar feeling pulling at a million other memories of him being here. How Uta managed to keep this place a secret was a feat in itself. 

Intricate ropes wrapped around his legs binding his calves to his thigh, making it impossible for him to stand, it made him a trophy, took away his decency. His muscles contracted as he tested the ropes, despite already knowing that they wouldn't break. Between his pale legs, at the end of a trail of black hair, his cock stood tall, precum already seeking from the tip. Uta had adorned him was a silver cock ring which was now becoming an annoyance as Furuta’s arousal grew. Shifting his weight, trying to gives his knees a break, he repressed a grunt when he was quickly reminded of the matching silver butt plug which Uta had slid into him earlier. 

This is wrong. This is so wrong. Furuta grimaced, his dark eyes staring at the floor. If anything he should be the one doing the dominating. A ghost of a smile formed on his face at the image. He could see Uta, helpless beneath him, begging him to fuck him harder, his lean body quivering under his and obscenities pouring from his pretty mouth that would look so good around his cock. Furuta’s eyes shut for a moment, imaging the scene, almost letting out a moan at the mere thought. 

Another sharp inhaled made his nose scrunch up. He could smell the cold, gasoline, the faint scent of his own sweat, the smell of need hung in the air. The most annoying scent; however, was coming from the ghoul in front of him. Uta’s scent was off, just like everything else about him. He smelled like ink, paper, blood, and a hint of spices. Furuta found the combination odd but whenever he caught a whiff of it he felt like fire was flowing through his veins. His blood boiled at how his body was so easily affected and he found himself determined to stare at the floor, refusing to acknowledge Uta.

Uta smirked at the helpless form before him. He enjoyed having power over others, especially someone like Furuta. His loyal clown, someone who was now willingly at his mercy. Despite anything Furuta would say his body betrayed him completely. Furuta’s smell was sharp, leather mixed with pheromones wafting off his toned body. Somehow, Uta’s taunting grin widened when Furuta looked up.

Furuta locked eyes with Uta and he glared into the red eyes as he observed the ghoul in front of him. There was no loose tank top to cover the rippling muscle of Uta’s torso, tattoos splashed across the pale canvas and Furuta found himself wanting to trace them with his tongue. Sharp hip bones showing just above the waistband of his sweats just showing the hint of a happy trail, and bare feet rested against the same floor Furuta was kneeling on. Bringing his eyes back to his lover's face he shivered. Uta’s eyes bore into him like a wolf observing it’s prey.

Furuta hated this, hated the silence, hated being dominated. At least, that’s what he told himself, yet every time Uta did this it was always the same.To have someone else in control made him find it hard to speak. 

Light footsteps on the ground indicated the Uta was moving closer. Their eyes stayed locked as the space between them quickly disappeared while the lust only grew. The air was electrified, filled with the anticipation of who was going to speak first.

A low laugh left Uta’s lips. His tattooed fingers ran through Furuta’s dark locks, petting him in a rather adoring way that contrasted the carnal look in his eyes. Sliding his fingers down Furuta’s soft skin his ran his fingertips along his jawline and roughly grabbed his chin. 

“Nothing to say Furuta?” Uta tilted his head in an infuriating way. His voice was soft, his actual desire hidden deep beneath his facade. 

“I believe that you would look much better in my position.” Furuta plastered on a sickly sweet smile, mimicking Uta’s head tilt. 

“Hmmm, I happen to think that you are in the perfect position.” Uta grinned, moving his foot to quickly drag it along the underside of Furuta’s dripping cock enjoying the way Furuta squirmed.

Uta’s hands moved quickly, grabbing the hem of his sweats and sliding them off his hips revealing the growing bulge under his boxers. Before he removed his pants entirely Furuta watched as he reached into a deep pocket and produced a sharp knife, its smooth edge glinting and making Furuta swallow hard. Using his free hand Uta took a moment to palm himself through his boxers letting out a breathy moan as finally having some contact. His fingers tightened around the knife, it had took a lot to get ahold of a knife made of quinque metal, he had been dying to try it out. Sliding down his boxers and stepping out of his clothes he grabbed the base of his length. Giving himself a slow stroke he released his cock and tangled his hand in Furuta’s hair again to yank him forward.

“suck.” Uta commanded.

Furuta stayed still for a moment, eyeing the cock in front of him, biting his own tongue when he watched precum leak slowly from the tip. He jerked when cold metal suddenly pressed against his neck.

“Don’t think I won’t hurt you.” Uta growled, his soft voice changing in an instant as he dug the tip into his throat, almost close enough to break skin. A laugh escaped his lips a moment after, “although you’d probably enjoy such perverse pleasure.”

Uta saw how Furuta’s jaw clenched, so he was right? Before Uta could continue with his interrogation a warmth enveloped his cock making a low moan cut off his words. He knew Furuta had done it mostly to shut him up but he shivered as Furuta’s tongue ran along his length easily taking most of him down his throat. 

Furuta hated how Uta could profile him, taking any hints and easily finding and pushing all of Furuta’s buttons. His blood roared in his ears at the knife that was snugly against his throat making electricity shoot down his spine. He closed his eyes as he latched his lips around Uta’s cock trying not to enjoy the flavor too much. He would be lying if he said that Uta’s taste wasn’t intoxicating, something that he ended up craving. Breathing through his nose Furuta bobbed his head, feeling the weight of Uta’s cock against his tongue which licked profusely at the head. 

Pleasure twisted in Uta’s gut. Furuta’s tongue was talented, running along the underside of his shaft as he deep throated him. He smirked down at the ghoul watching himself disappear into Furuta’s perfect mouth. Uta groaned as Furuta hollowed his cheeks, sucking around him and continuing to move along his cock. Uta found himself easily nearing the edge, he entertained the thought of cumming on Furuta’s face making him look even more debauched but decided against it, there would be time for that later.

A sudden yank to his hair pulled Furuta back from Uta, the knife leaving his throat. His mouth still hung open, lips reddened and a string of saliva still connecting him to Uta’s cock. His disheveled look made Uta want to fuck him until he couldn't stand. Releasing his hair Uta said nothing as he walked around him, his steps calculated, the knife glinting as he moved . Furuta was tempted to watch him but decided against it. Instead he just listened to him walk around him until he was directly behind him. 

“Was my mouth not good enough?” Furuta spat, somehow retaining some form of dignity. He continued looking forward, waiting for Uta to make a move.

“Believe me when I say, I do love your mouth, ” Uta replied monotonously. His eyes were scanning Furuta’s back, looking over the unmarked flesh, “but why would I use your mouth when there's a better hole just begging to be used.” His voice lifted as he sank to his knees behind Furuta.

A sharp point dug into Furuta’s back, making him gasp and attempt to twist away, electricity coursed through him as the blade slowly dragged up his back. Furuta groaned as Uta suddenly twisted the end of the plug, pressing against his prostate leisurely while continuing to drag the cold metal up Furuta’s body.

Furuta’s body was sending a million mixed signals through him, between the delicious pain from the knife and how Uta was carefully hitting his prostate watching him jerk from the pleasure. His mind was foggy, his body begging him to submit while his mind tried to fight. 

“It’s so odd.” Uta’s voice was low, a whisper in Furuta’s ear, “How you let me dominate you-” he paused for a moment and removed his hand from the toy to reach around Furuta’s waist and give Furuta’s cock a slow stroke.

“You're a ghoul, clown, member of v, ccg investigator,” the last name was said a little more harshly than the rest, “and yet, here you are, submitting to me.” 

Furuta let out a snort, but kept his mouth closed. Uta had hit the nail on the head. The faint taste of blood filled his mouth as he chewed on his tongue, unable to find a word to say.

“Don’t worry,” uta cooed, “I’ll keep your dirty little secret.” And with that Furuta gritted his teeth when the point of the knife, cool and sharp, punctured his skin on his upper back, just right of his spine sending sharp pain through him. Uta’s hot tongue attacked the spot immediately, lapping at the wound. Sucking along the pale skin Uta continued to make little nicks here and there, bringing blood to the surface for his tongue to lap up. 

“Shut the hell up.” Furuta managed to choke out trying not to moan as Uta’s tongue meticulously running along his skin.. 

Uta’s lips moved along his shoulder, moving closer to his neck. Furuta let out a noise akin to a groan but seemed to shut his mouth halfway, hindering the noise from escaping. Pale lips trailed along the back of his neck, nipping at the skin. 

Nimble fingers trailed down Furuta’s spine and grabbed the end of the plug. Uta was tortuously slow as he pulled the plug from Furuta, smirking at the little moan he got in response. He set the plug to the side and easily pushed two fingers into Furuta’s tight hole immediately going for his prostate.

Furuta’s breathe caught in his throat as Uta slowly fingered him giving him just a taste of pleasure.

“Mmn-Uta.” Furuta let his head fall back as he panted. His body was almost numb with ecstasy, his cock aching for release.

“Yes?” Uta asked sounding as if he was being bothered. He held the fact that he was dying to be inside Furuta rather well. Although the hand that previously held the knife was now wrapped around his own cock and he slowly stroked himself, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

“fuck me.” It wasn't a plea, Furuta’s voice wavered but he kept a determined edge to his words. 

“Are you going to ask properly or not?” Uta threw back while moving his fingers at a quickened pace in the stretched hole scissoring the ghoul open.

“Please fuck me.” Furuta kept his voice flat, although his breath came out in pants as he fought of a moan stuck in his throat. 

Uta let out a huff and his fingers quickly left, “that will do, for now.” Shifting to his knees behind Furuta he easily lined up with Furuta’s hole. Pushing through the tight ring of muscle and sinking into the hilt he grinned at the moan that was pulled from Furuta’s throat. 

Furuta’s hips started to move on their own, fucking himself on Uta’s cock. Moaning quietly as the head of his cock brushed against his prostate sending tingling pleasure along his spine. 

“Ah, so eager to filled, eh Furuta?” Uta asked, his voice slightly strained with pleasure.

As if being snapped out of a trance Furuta forced himself to be still, not wanting Uta to win. He bit his lip as his muscles clenched around Uta’s cock desperately wanting the pleasure that it brought.

“Now this just won't do.” Uta mused. He groaned softly from the feeling of Furuta clenching around him.

Furuta felt Uta shift some more and the ropes around his arm suddenly loosed, cut pieces of rope falling to the floor as his arms lowered. His freedom didn’t last long as Uta grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back, using a piece of rope to tie them together. He gritted his teeth when Uta pulled out of him and he was shoved forward harshly, the side of his face pressing into the concrete on the floor.

“That’s better.” Uta commented obviously happy with the new position and view. His fingers circled around Furuta’s entrance before pressing in, enjoying Furuta’s sudden gasp of pleasure, “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I’d be enjoying myself more if you took this damn thing off me.” Furuta spat making an obvious point to flex his hips. 

“Ahhh but it’s so much more fun when you're stuck.” Uta’s free hand found his cock and stroked slowly up his dripping length. At the same time his fingers crooked and gently massaged the bundle of nerves making Furuta quiver, “Besides, I wouldn’t want you to cum from my fingers” Uta shifted again, his fingers pulled back and Furuta felt the blunt head of his cock press against his entrance before Uta slid into him again.

“I much rather have you cum around my cock.” Uta groaned in Furuta’s ear as he perched over the other ghoul. Talented fingers slowly slid off the metal ring and squeezed around the base to make sure Furuta didn’t cum just yet. 

Furuta couldn’t think of any reply as Uta started to slowly thrust, sending pleasure down his spine. His mouth fell open, a long moan spilling out, “f-faster…shit.” 

Bliss was canceling his thoughts, overriding his systems and he didn’t even realize he was speaking until he heard Uta’s low chuckle. 

“Hm? What was that?” Uta asked teasingly. He slowly pulled out again.

“Faster- ah, please!” Furuta’s voice was strained and he shut his eyes tightly, swears making it past his gritted teeth.

“I guess I should give such a loyal pet what they want.” Uta groaned and suddenly drove home, slamming into Furuta, his rough pace forcing Furuta to writhe and moan. 

Uta pressed hot open mouthed kissed along Furuta’s back, licking at the slowly healing wounds from the knife. He bit down on the soft skin, groaning as Furuta tightened around him sending pleasurable shocks along his body.

“Fuck- oh shit, Uta.” Furuta groaned, legs quivering as Uta hit his prostate every time. 

“Yes, fucking take it,” Uta growled, “Submit to me.” His hand quickly stroked Furuta’s cock in time with his thrusts, “fall apart for me.”

With that Furuta came, his body trembling, hands desperately flexing in their restraints trying to find purchase as he writhed. 

With that Furuta came, white hot pleasure drowning out his own moans as his orgasm crashed over him. His body trembled, hands desperately flexing in their restraints trying to find purchase as Uta continued to thrust into him. 

Uta swore as he came, thrusting in to the hilt and spilling into Furuta who was riding out his orgasm. Tattooed hands rested beside Furuta’s head as Uta panted, trying not to completely collapse due to the intense pleasure coursing through him. A small smile ghosted over his lips as he stared down at Furuta who was quietly cursing as he came back down from his high. Uta knew Furuta was already plotting his revenge and honestly he couldn’t wait. 

After all, this was a game.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this fic is my one way ticket to hell and I'll see you all there 
> 
> also I love reading your comments so much so if you liked it please tell me!! ♥♥♥
> 
> if you want to request a fic or just talk about sin feel free to hmu on my tumblr: @sugar-coated-rose


End file.
